


Codex Sanguis

by imaginativemind29



Series: Httyd Vampire AU [2]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Addiction, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, BDSM, Blood Drinking, Bloodlust, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Torture, Slave Trade, Slavery, Threesome - F/M/M, Torture, Vampire Family, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Sex, Vampire Venom, Withdrawal, blood slaves, kept pets, mythical creatures, superantural elements, underage (but she's a vampire turned at 16), vampire seduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativemind29/pseuds/imaginativemind29
Summary: In a modern world where mythical creatures exist, Hiccup and the gang are a group of monster hunters, fighting in the shadows for the sake of humanity. While his friends have no qualms to take monsters down, Hiccup sees himself as a peacemaker between mythical creatures and humanity.Everything changes when people start disappearing throughout the archipelago. The gang takes on the case and soon their trace leads them to the most powerful vampire clan on the continent, the Grimborns.
Relationships: Dagur the Deranged/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Original Female Character(s), Snotlout Jorgenson/Tuffnut Thorston, Stoick the Vast/Valka, Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Viggo Grimborn/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Httyd Vampire AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966585
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MLSummers17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLSummers17/gifts).



> It's finally here - I am very excited for this AU that I share with MLSummers17! 
> 
> This is probably going to be a long fic, additional tags will be added as the story progresses. 
> 
> Thank you @MLSummers17 for allowing me to write your OC Arkin and for beta reading and your overall constant support. <3

**Isle of Berk - Four locals reported missing**

The curve of mysterious disappearances does not flatten. In a brief statement on Wednesday night, Mayor of Berk Stoick Haddock, confirmed that four citizens have gone missing under unknown circumstances. The group of men is known to be part of the local table tennis club and neither of them has returned home after their last meeting on Saturday evening. ‘With great regret, I must confirm that the search of our local police has so far been unsuccessful. The men have disappeared without leaving a single trace. It is as if they have vanished into thin air,’ said Mr Haddock, looking tired and worried as he addressed reporters, ‘At this point I must, again with great regret, confirm that a crime cannot be ruled out.’ Among the missing is Mr Jorgenson, owner of the local hardware shop, which for this reason will remain closed. Berk is the third town to report missing citizens in the last two weeks.

“Tenby, Berserk and now Berk. I don’t know what you think, but this sounds like something bigger.” Astrid looked over the top of the newspaper at her friends. 

The gang was sitting in the ferry’s restaurant and listened to Astrid read the front page of the Archipelago’s daily. Dagur and Heather arrived with two trays laden with food and moved into the booth across from Astrid. Space was limited but somehow they all managed to fit around the table. 

“It definitely hits a little too close to home. It’s Berk we are talking about - our Berk,” Fishlegs said. He helped himself to a handful of fries from the immense pile they ordered and stuffed them into his mouth. “I mean it’f a whole diffent fing when ya know the people who are miffin…”

“Yeah,” Astrid said, folding up the newspaper and grabbing a cheeseburger, “Any news from your mom?” 

She gave Snotlout a sideway glance. He hadn’t said a word since they went aboard the ferry to Berk this morning, which was quite untypical for him. 

Snotlout shrugged but didn’t lift his eyes from his coke that he turned in circles between his hands. 

“Nothing new,” he mumbled, his thumb tracing a small water droplet on the bottle, “Mom’s freaking out. She can’t run the shop on her own and...well, she’s convinced something bad must have happened to dad...he’d never stay away without telling anyone…” 

“Oh, but remember the one time your dad wanted to build an emergency storage for his beer on the other side of the island and disappeared for a month?” Tuffnut asked while he put extra chilli sauce on his burger. 

Ruffnut, who was sitting next to him, nodded enthusiastically and snatched the sauce from her brother’s hand. “Oh yeah, or the one time he went hunting for Gary the giant catfish and was gone for what...a week?” 

“Shut up,” Snotlout grumbled, his fingers around the bottle clenching tighter, “Spitelout’s not perfect, no one knows that better than I do - but he’s still my dad. This time it’s different, every other time he told my mom where he was going, but now? People are disappearing all over the archipelago, so sorry that I’m worried...also what about the others?” 

“Sorry man, I didn’t mean to upset you.” Tuffnut put his hand on Snotlout’s shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. “I can stay over at your house, if your mom’s okay with it.”

“That’d be nice.” Snoutlout managed a small smile and leaned into his boyfriend’s touch. 

“Urgh, too much softness!” 

Dagur threw a fry at them and Tuffnut exclaimed: “Hey!” 

He reached out to grab some fries as well.

Heather, obviously scenting the danger of another food fight coming, quickly said: “Well you’re right Snotlout, this whole affair stinks to high Heaven.”

Astrid took a bite of her burger, swallowed, then spoke. “Yeah, that’s why we must investigate. We all know what the code for ‘a crime cannot be ruled out’ is.” She gave her friends a meaningful glance. “Something weird is going on, perhaps even supernatural. The sooner we get home the better.”

Hiccup, who was sitting next to Astrid, barely took in a word his friends were saying. His eyes were glued to the window. A figure was standing outside on the deck, arms crossed in front of his chest and expression dark. Hiccup frowned, why didn’t he come inside?

Dagur let out his signature laugh and Hiccup shook out his thoughts when he bumped his fist on the table. “Whatever it is, I’ll gladly shoot it.” 

“Easy, brother. We have no idea what we’re dealing with yet,” Heather said and took a sip of her soda.

Hiccup stared down at his burger and realized he didn’t even feel hungry. Ever since his father had called him yesterday evening he felt torn. Of course, he was worried about the people of his hometown, but at the same time, he couldn’t understand Dagur’s passion for killing. He’d joined the hunters, yes. Taking down monsters was their thing, but still, he didn’t like the thought of killing them. If possible he’d rather try and tame them or argue with the more intelligent creatures. Like vampires. Like Arkin, whom his grandfather had taken in many years ago and who’s been part of his life for as long as he could remember. Feeling the sudden urge to go outside, he got to his feet.

“Hey brother, where’re you going?” Dagur tried to get hold of his arm, but Hiccup shook him off.

“Just need to stretch my legs,” he said and walked out of the restaurant. 

  
  


An icy breeze had him shiver as he stepped outside and he put his hands into the sleeves of his hoodie as he approached the man who was standing at the prow. The moon was a bright lantern above their heads, casting the ocean’s surface into silver light. 

“Hey,” Hiccup said as he leaned against the rail and looked down. The ocean spray kissed his skin, cool and invigorating. 

“Don’t you want to be with your friends?” Arkin’s face was an unreadable mask, but his voice was soft as he spoke. His eyes were fixed on the horizon, that was now hidden by the fog. “I bet they’re a more fun company than I am.” 

Hiccup huffed. “Uh, I’m not in the mood to listen to Dagur bragging right now...Astrid was reading the news to us and now they’re discussing what kind of monster could be behind it.”

  
A ghost of a smile danced around the vampire’s lips. 

“Why didn’t you join us?” Hiccup asked, wrapping his arms around his body in an attempt to get warmer. 

Arkin turned his head to face him, blond ponytail battling with the wind. “Like you said, it’s easy to get enough of Dagur.”

Hiccup chuckled a bit at that. “Yeah...”

There was a moment of silence between them before Hiccup spoke again. 

“What do you make of everything that’s happening?” he asked, studying his friend’s face closely. The biting wind stung in his ears and it was hard to keep his teeth from chattering. 

Arkin, unaffected by the cold, narrowed his eyes. “It’s hard to describe, kid. I got a feeling, it’s not good. This seems all too familiar...but I can’t put my finger on it. Not yet. All I know is that there’s something out there...something dark…it’s like back then…”

  
“What? When?” Hiccup’s eyes widened with concern at Arkin’s words. 

The vampire gave himself a little shake, his expression changing as if he regretted he had spoken at all. He smiled a little, but it did nothing to stop Hiccup’s thoughts from reeling. 

“It’s nothing you should worry about, kid.” Arkin’s face drooped into a concerned frown. “You’re freezing. Why don’t you go inside and have a hot chocolate, hm?”

“I’m f-fine…” Hiccup tried to stand still, but really he could hardly keep his body from shivering almost uncontrollably. 

“Nonsense. Come on, your father won’t be pleased if he finds his son turned into an icicle when we reach Berk.” Arkin pushed himself off the rail and nodded towards the door. “I’m going to join you, I’m curious what story Dagur settled on telling this time.”

\---

Two hours later the ferry finally reached its destination. Freezing fog wrapped around Berk like a blanket. The familiar sights of the port and small fisher houses lay mysterious, hiding and a small shiver straightened Hiccup’s spine as he stepped onto the docks. He inhaled the cool, salty night air: the smell of home. 

The village still looked the same and yet something felt different - off. An almost ghostly silence spread around them and just then Hiccup realized what caused his feeling of distress. 

The streets were empty, deserted. Not a soul was out and that when under normal circumstances even at night the streets of Berk used to be busy. 

“Woah…” Tuffnut let out a breath, “Weird.”

“Yeah,” Ruffnut agreed, “Spooky.”

Footsteps carried along the gangplank and soon a light appeared in the shadows, like a ghost. Hiccup squinted his eyes.

It was Gobber who hurried closer, holding a lantern in his one good hand, his face barely visible in the dim twilight.

“Finally! Thought that blasted ferry would never arrive,” he said as a way of greeting when he reached them, then turned to Hiccup. “Your father is waiting for you at his office. There’s a room for you Dagur, Heather and…” he gave Arkin a once over, “...and also for yer _companion_ at the Inn.”

“His name is Arkin, Gobber. You know him,” Hiccup interrupted. He didn’t like when one of his friends was treated with disdain like this, vampire or not. 

Arkin put a hand on his shoulder in a calming manner. “It’s alright. Thanks for the hospitality,” he said to Gobber.

Gobber gave a court nod. “The rest of you better go home, check on yer parents.”

“Yeah, I’m gonna see my mom,” Snotlout said, “Good night guys.” 

Hiccup watched his friends head in the directions of their homes until it was only him, Dagur, Heather and Arkin left. 

Gobber took the lead as they made their way up the path to the town hall. A strange mixture of excitement and nerves coiled in Hiccup’s stomach at the prospect of seeing his father. It’s been almost three months since they’d last seen each other and sometimes he found it hard to talk to his father. He wasn’t like his mother. Stoick had no tolerance for mythical creatures whatsoever, to him they were little more than a dangerous nuisance, something to be feared and avoided. 

“There we are.” 

Gobber’s voice shook Hiccup from his thoughts. The heavy double door to the town hall swung inwards to reveal a generously wide entrance hall with large ornate beams framing the reception desk. Hiccup tilted his head as he took them in, the sight of carved in runes and dragons never ceasing to amaze him. An impressive memento of Berk’s Viking past.

A few moments later, they were standing in front of Stoick’s office door. Gobber knocked before he opened it.

Stoick was sitting behind his desk, head supported in the palms of his hands. He looked up when they entered and in an instant he was at his feet, hurrying over to Hiccup and pulling him into a bone-crushing hug, lifting him off the ground.

“Son! So good to see you,” Stoick exclaimed and Hiccup wriggled in his arms.

“Hi Dad,” he said, catching his breath when Stoick finally let go. “My broken ribs and I are glad to see you too.” 

“Nice to see you again, Stoick,” Dagur said, reaching out to shake his hand, “Thanks for having us. We heard the news. So you’re dealing with disappearing people too.”

“Unfortunately, but…” Stoick stopped mid-sentence and let go of Dagur’s hand, his eyes narrowed as he took in Arkin, who leaned against the doorframe, decidedly staying in the background. 

Hiccup shifted from one foot to the other. He knew his father’s apprehension of the vampire all too well.

Stoick grumbled under his breath, pointed his finger at Arkin. “I’m going to tell you everything, but not when he’s around.”

Hiccup opened his mouth to protest, but Dagur cut him to it. 

“You’ve heard the man,” he said, giving Arkin a spiteful smirk, “Get your butt out of here, Mr Vampire.” 

“Dagur!” 

“It’s alright, Hiccup. I’ll wait outside,” Arkin said, giving Stoick a short nod before he left the room.

“And no funny business!” Dagur yelled after him. Hiccup rolled his eyes and fought back a sigh. 

As soon as Gobber closed the door behind Arkin, Stoick gestured to everyone to have a seat around the wooden meeting table that took in the left side of his office. 

“Alright,” Stoick began, lowering his voice, “I am glad you are here. Truth is, there is more happening around here than just people disappearing. Strange things happened, shocking things…”

“Shocking how?” Heather ventured, her forehead creasing into a frown. 

Stoick leaned back in his chair, pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers and let out a heartfelt sigh. “See for yourself.” 

He gestured Gobber to pick something up and Hiccup wondered what it was until Gobber placed a slim folder in front of them. Hiccup leaned in closer to get a better view as Dagur opened it. There was a copy of the missing person reports for Spitelout, Sven and Mulch and a brief note of the local police. 

Hiccup worried his lower lip. He’d known each of these men since he was a child and now they were missing. Granted, he never liked Spitelout for how he treated Snotlout, but still, he didn’t wish him any harm - mostly because he couldn’t stand the thought of seeing his friend in pain and mourning. 

Dagur turned the page. Photos of the missing men, but nothing shocking so far. That was until he flipped to the next page...

“Oh my Thor,” Hiccup couldn’t hold in a gasp as his eyes fell on the photo before him. 

Dagur’s hand that wasn’t holding the folder curled into a fist. Heather’s lips pressed into a thin line. 

From the photo stared a man with dead eyes, his mouth twisted into a pained grimace, a last sign of the agony he must have been in before he died. But that wasn’t the worst. There were more photos on the page, each showing another part of the man’s body. Arms forcefully ripped off. The torso, torn open and covered in dark blood. 

Hiccup averted his eyes, afraid he was going to be sick if he stared any longer. 

“That’s horrible,” Heather muttered, shaking her head lightly, “What do you think did this?” 

“Hard to say,” Dagur said, “The body is heavily mutilated...could be anything, werewolf, vampire...Hel even a wild animal for all we know…”

“No animal did this.” Stoick leaned in closer, tapped onto the photo with one large finger, “Here, do you see?”

Hiccup squinted as he looked closer. At first, he didn’t notice anything but then he saw it, just there at the corner a small sign was visible on the wall of the dead man’s house. 

“Looks like a fist,” Heather said in a low voice, “What is that supposed to mean?” 

“I have no idea,” Hiccup said, shaking his head slightly, “But we’re going to find out.” 

“Aye, I am sure you will.” Stoick closed the folder and handed it back to Gobber. There were dark circles under his eyes and he looked pale. Hiccup had not noticed.

“But not now. You need to rest. Leave the investigation for tomorrow.” 

\----

When Hiccup crossed the doorstep and his father switched on the lights a sudden wave of longing and homesickness overcame him. He hadn’t realized how much he’d missed being home. Everything in this house was familiar, comforting, inviting. A small smile played around his lips as he followed Stoick into the kitchen where he let himself drop into his chair at the table and watched his father open the fridge. Stoick turned fractionally towards him. 

“Sorry, er, haven’t got much at home...what do you want to eat?” 

Hiccup felt a wave of sympathy rush over him at seeing his father so lost, so he got up and crossed the distance between them. 

“Don’t worry, Dad,” he peered into the fridge over Stoick’s shoulder, “What about I make us pancakes?”

Stoick huffed, his bushy eyebrows arching indignantly. “Pancakes for dinner?” 

“Why not?” Hiccup shrugged, “You got any alternatives?” 

His father scratched his beard. “Hmm...you’re right I s’pose. Pancakes it is.” 

In no time at all Hiccup was stirring the batter while Stoick heated the stove. 

Hiccup smiled. It felt good being home, it felt good cooking dinner with his father. In this peaceful moment, it was hard to imagine that some monster haunted Berk at night. The photos were still vivid in Hiccup’s mind. It was hard to wrap his mind around it. For a while, neither of them spoke, but when they waited for the first pancake to turn golden brown Stoick broke the silence.

“So, uhm, how’s your mother doing?” he asked, giving Hiccup a sideway glance, “Still busy patching up monsters?” 

Hiccup hardly suppressed a sigh. “Mythical creatures, Dad. Not all of them are monsters.” 

“Well most of them are...I don’t trust these...these _creatures…_ ”

“I know, but whatever attacked Berk might be more scared of us than we are of them. I mean there’s got to be a reason for...”

“Goodness Hiccup!” Stoick flipped the pancake so hard that it nearly missed the pan. “You _are_ your mother’s image. You know I love you, but sometimes I question on whose side you are.” 

“I’m on nobody's side,” Hiccup muttered as he rummaged through the cabinet for some maple syrup. An awkward silence spread between them once again until the pancakes were done and they sat down to eat.

Hiccup picked one pancake from the pile when he couldn’t stand the silence anymore. 

“She’s good by the way,” he mumbled. 

“Hmm?” Stoick looked up from his pancake, laden with syrup and jam. 

“Mom,” Hiccup said, drenching his own plate in maple syrup. Sweet pancakes were his favorite. “She’s good.”

“Oh,” Stoick cleared his throat, “Good. That’s good...it’s been a while since we spoke. I’ve been quite busy, this village doesn’t run itself on its own.”

“Yeah…” Hiccup swallowed down a big chunk. 

“Mmh,” Stoick said, wiping his mouth in delight, “This tastes delicious. It’s good to have you home, son.” He smiled at him from across his plate and Hiccup returned it. 

“I am glad to be home too, Dad.” 

After dinner, Hiccup and Stoick ended up lounging in the living room and watching the late-night news before Hiccup decided he was off to bed. The journey to Berk had drained him more than he realized and he just wanted to fall into his bed and succumb to sleep. 

He flicked on the light as he stepped into his room and sat down at the edge of his bed. Nothing had changed since the day he moved out to join his mother, his father had left all his things right where they were. It was as if Hiccup had never been away. Oh how much he loved his home. 

Hiccup changed into his pj and grabbed a book from his shelf before he let himself drop onto his bed. He opened the first page when his phone buzzed. It was a message from Astrid.

**‘U alright?’**

Hiccup typed.

**‘Yeah, u? Parents ok?’**

The phone buzzed again. 

**'Yup. Worried but ok. Off to bed now, gn.’**

Hiccup replied and picked his book back up, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t keep focused. After a few minutes, he gave up, switched off the light and as soon as his head hit the pillow he fell into an uneasy sleep.

In his dreams he saw red eyes and people being torn apart, he saw a mouth covered with blood. 

He awoke with a start and it took Hiccup a while to realize Dagur was already talking to him while he shook him. 

“Come on brother, wake up! There’s something out there, we gotta go.” 

“What the Hel...Dagur?” Hiccup rubbed his eyes and yawned, “Now?”

Dagur rolled his eyes. “No tomorrow - of course now! So get your little booty out of bed, it’s hunting time.” 

That did it. In an instant, Hiccup was at his feet. Dagur gave him an incredulous once over. 

“What?” Hiccup looked down at himself. 

“Star Wars pj, really? And I thought Fishy was the nerd.” 

“Shut up, Dagur.” Hiccup rubbed his forehead. “What happened?” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  



	2. Chapter 2

It was mid-April and while spring brought forth flowers and the first warm rays of sunshine in other places of the Archipelago, here it was freezing. But this was Berk. A small town in the middle of nowhere, where it snowed nine months of the year and hailed the other three. Even on the map, it had an unusual shape. Some would say it looked like man and nature had fought a relentless tug of war for living space in the sticks while others, less moderate people, would argue it looked as if a drunk giant had tried to piss his name into the snow. Berk didn’t give a fuck about the world and the world didn’t give a fuck about Berk. Nobody could have even imagined the horror that took place on its streets in the dead of night. 

A cold shiver straightened Hiccup’s spine and he tugged his leather jacket tighter around himself as he closed the door behind him. 

Dagur was already out on the street, crossbow at arm and green eyes glimmering with the thrill of the hunt. Hiccup turned the key in the lock and stowed it safely in the pocket of his jacket. 

“So, what’s the deal here? No wait, first tell me how did you get into our house? Dad locked the door.” Hiccup fumbled with his belt as he spoke, checking that his silver stake as well as his flammable sword (an invention he was quite proud of) were in place. 

Dagur pulled a straightened paper clip from his pocket and winked. “I’m good with locks.” 

Hiccup gaped at him. “You broke into our house?” 

“I would call it a creative, unsuspicious way to get in without waking your old man.” Dagur regarded the tips of his fingers as he spoke. 

“That doesn’t make it right, Dagur,” Hiccup pinched at the bridge of his nose, suddenly grateful for the pills his father took to help him sleep. Stoick would have had a heart attack if he caught Dagur sneaking in. 

“Yeah, whatever,” Dagur grumbled, but his lips already twitched into a lopsided grin. “But it worked.”

“You’re impossible.” Hiccup shook his head. 

Dagur was the worst friend one could think of. Short-tempered, impulsive and with literally no understanding of the concept of personal space he had given Hiccup a hard time growing up. 

They’d known each other for as long as Hiccup could remember. Dagur’s and Heather’s father, Oswald, used to hunt monsters together with Hiccup’s grandfather and Dagur insisted on calling Hiccup his brother, even though they were not tied by blood. They used to spend every day of their childhood together and Hiccup did whatever Dagur asked of him more out of fear than consent. There was little else for him to do since Dagur had always been stronger than him and not hesitant to let him feel it. 

One time, Hiccup was six, Dagur threw him into a pond inhabited by a Grindylow and nearly got him drowned. He did it to prove to him that monsters could not be tamed, Dagur had later explained to his mother who had looked as if she was close to grab the older boy and drown him herself. 

Yes, Dagur had been the cause of many bad childhood memories but everything changed when Hiccup was fourteen. He had been waiting for the schoolbus when he was suddenly knocked face forward onto the asphalt by two thugs from senior year who took their malicious joy in beating the hell out of anyone who was younger and weaker than them. Hiccup couldn’t remember exactly what had happened, but he could still see the blood dripping slowly from Dagur’s knuckles before his inner eye, the way green eyes were piercing into his own and saying more than words ever could. Apparently Dagur was allowed to badger him, but no one else was. That day, the bully became the protector. 

Hiccup shook out of his thoughts when he realized Dagur was talking to him. He followed him through Berk’s narrow streets to the place where the houses met the edge of the forest. His chest tightened with every word Dagur spoke. 

“Are you sure?” he said, willing down the cold shiver of foreboding that threatened to take hold of his limbs.

“Positive,” Dagur said darkly, “Heather and I were on our way to the Inn when we discovered the traces. We followed them all the way up here - at first there was nothing but then we smelled it. It’s lurking somewhere, the fucking bloodsucker.” 

When they reached the fenced-off house of the latest victim, Hiccup noticed that the others were already there, talking to each other in hushed voices. 

Hiccup stepped up to them and looked out for Arkin, but just then he appeared from behind a house, soundlessly as a ghost. Snotlout let out a startled yelp. 

“Eh, man. Stop doing this.” he complained, “Scared the freaking shit out of me.” 

Arkin merely smiled as he stepped to Hiccup’s side, arms crossed in front of his chest.

“How wonderful, Mr. Vampire decided to join us as well,” Dagur sneered, “Had a little chit-chat with your bloodsucker friend? You better lead us to the little shit and no funny business, or else…” Dagur pointed his crossbow at Arkin but before the vampire could retort Heather cut him to it. 

“Stop it! We have no time for your stupid back and forth now. We have no idea whom we are dealing with yet, if the vampire is hunting alone or not.”

“I don’t understand,” Fishlegs said, “Why would the vampire draw this much attention to itself? Any action that could lead to exposure is forbidden according to the vampire codex. It’s mentioned five different times in the book and I’m only halfway through it.”

“Urgh you’re actually reading _that_?” Ruffnut rolled her eyes, “Boring.”

“Yeah why read about something when you can just go and kill it?” Snotlout lifted his arms, shooting with an invisible gun, then with a side glance to Arkin added, “No offense.” 

Arkin, undeterred by all this, turned to Fishlegs. “It is true, vampires prefer to stay in the shadows. But the one we are hunting is young, probably freshly turned and not able to control its bloodlust yet.”

“As if your lot could ever control it.” 

“Dagur!” Heather smacked her brother across the back of his head.

“Just sayin’…” he shrugged nonchalantly, “Can’t wait to feed the bastard my silver.” 

Arkin gave a snort. “Never underestimate a newborn vampire, Dagur. In the grips of hunger they are fast and unpredictable, they’d break through chains like tinfoil if needed.”

“Yeah, you would know, wouldn’t you?” 

Arkin glowered at Dagur and Hiccup shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other, the tension between vampire and hunter was almost palpable. He knew what Dagur was referring to, he also knew that the redhead was getting himself on thin ice.

Being turned into a vampire didn’t turn a person completely inhuman, it didn’t take away the capability to feel things like pity or fear or regret. Granted the older a vampire got and the more it killed, the more those feelings got buried beneath a nearly insatiable hunger for blood, but that wasn’t the case for everyone. Some vampires couldn’t deal with the horrible things they did when they were freshly turned, so they commited suicide by exposing themselves to sunlight within the first month or they sought out vampire hunters to beg for a quick and easy death. Some, like Arkin, swapped sides and became hunters themselves and thus were considered fair game for other vampires. To them they were traitors, but to Hiccup it proved that not every vampire was bad - not every vampire was bound to be a _monster_. 

“Whoa guys, could we please stop with the whole good vampire, bad vampire stuff? There’s not time for that now.” Hiccup raised his hands in a pacifying manner and to his relief both Arkin and Dagur grumbled in agreement. 

“So...uh...what’s the plan?” Fishlegs sounded out of breath as he spoke, his fingers clutched tightly around the silver stake that was attached to his belt. 

Dagur’s lips quirked into a manic grin. “We’re going to kill that monster, but first,” he turned fractionally towards Fishlegs, “We need bait.”

“B-bait?” Fishlegs stammered, his face growing as pale as the moon above as realization hit him, “What...me?” 

“Come on, Fishlegs. You’re going to be alright,” said Heather, stepping up to him and placing her hand on his shoulder in a reassuring manner. 

Astrid swung her small silver edged axe in her hands. In the moonlight her blonde hair was all but shimmering and Hiccup felt heat rushing to his cheeks as he stared at her longer than necessary. 

“So it’s settled,” she said, a predatory grin on her lips, “Heather and I are going to take the west side.” She winked at Hiccup when she walked past him, murmuring “Nice pants.” 

With that she and Heather disappeared into the shadows of the alley. 

Hiccup’s ears felt hot as he stared down at his Star Wars pajama pants and only when he felt Arkin’s hand on his forearm did he shake out of his stupor. 

\---

“You like her.” 

“W-what?” Hiccup abruptly stopped in his tracks, gazing wide eyed at Arkin who strolled beside him. The gang was splitting up, Hiccup and Arkin taking the east side, while Fishlegs remained alone near the house of Sven’s neighbour where the vampire had struck before. Hiccup’s stomach still turned at the memory of the dead body, pale and blue and torn apart. 

Arkin chuckled, gave him a light nudge to his shoulder. “I’m talking about Astrid.”

Hiccup felt heat rush to his cheeks all over again and he scratched the back of his neck. “Oh...nah...we’re just friends.”

“Hmm,” Arkin was still smiling and although his stride suggested nonchalance, his senses were sharp and focused on their surroundings. “But you’d like her to be more than that.”

If possible Hiccup’s cheeks turned even redder and he wondered if Arkin could sense the blood rushing faster through his veins. “I...no...well maybe...how do you know?”

“I might be dead for seventy years kid, but I still know what a teenager in love looks like.” 

“Am I that obvious?” Hiccup worried his lower lip and Arkin chuckled again. 

“Only to me I suppose, but if you wanna know something, she’s…” Arkin stopped mid-sentence, his nostrils flaring and jaw set.

“She what?” Hiccup asked, but stopped as he realized Arkin’s weary stance. His heartbeat spiked up. “Arkin? What is it?” 

The vampire’s eyes narrowed nearly to slits and there was a dangerous glimmer in them. With a sudden movement, he pushed Hiccup behind a dirty old Volvo.

“What the-?” Hiccup was caught off by a hand covering his mouth, Arkin put one of his fingers to his lips, motioning Hiccup to stay quiet. 

“It sensed the bait...stay here till I check the coast,” Arkin said, his voice allowing no retort. 

“But-” Hiccup tried, but he was caught off again. 

“No, don’t move,” Arkin insisted, pressing a little harder onto his shoulders. “By all that is holy, please stay put, kid. I’ll give a sign when it’s time to attack.” 

With that Arkin disappeared into the darkness as soundlessly as he came. 

Hiccup reached for his sword, pressed it to his chest. His breath came in short, anxious gasps. From somewhere to his left he could glimpse the twins hiding behind a tree while Fishlegs stood in front of the house shivering like a leaf and clutching to the stake tightly. Snotlout and Dagur were positioned on the opposite side of the house, crossbow on the ready. 

Then he saw it. 

A dark shadow coming closer at a quick speed, almost giving the impression of gliding above the ground, but Hiccup knew it was only his eyes playing tricks on him. Vampires were fast, but they couldn’t fly.

Fishlegs let out a whimper, muttering incoherently under his breath and Hiccup couldn’t stand it any longer. He appreciated Arkin’s concern for him, but he was not the type to stay behind. 

Carefully, he crawled forward, sword in hand and as quietly as possible. He was almost at the edge of the house when he felt a sudden stinging pain in the right palm of his hand. A broken beer bottle - he had not noticed. 

“Ah shit,” he hissed as he pulled a green shard from his flesh. Blood trickled out of his wound, fast and steady. Hiccup watched it trail down his hand, mesmerized, before it dripped down onto the asphalt where it gathered to a tiny puddle.

Somewhere in front of him Fishlegs gasped, someone cried out…

Hiccup couldn’t possibly have seen the creature coming. Never got a hint that he was in trouble. It all went too fast. 

One moment he was staring at his blood and the next he was being picked up by his collar and slammed against the brick wall. The impact knocked his sword out of his hand, unlit and useless it rolled along the asphalt. Hiccup struggled to find his breath as cold fingers closed around his throat, his legs dangling helplessly above the ground and dug his fingers hard into the vampire’s arm. It did nothing to help him though, the creature before him was way stronger than him. Blood red eyes gazed at him, nostrils flared and Hiccup had no doubt the vampire could hear the frantic beating of his heart, the way it pumped blood through his veins, that it could smell his blood through his pores along with the sweat of deadly fear. 

The vampire bared his long fangs and Hiccup’s stomach nearly turned as its smell hit his nose. Sickly sweet, a bit like ammonia - the smell of putrefying flesh. But that wasn’t what frightened Hiccup the most. It was the vampire's face, his familiar face…

“S-Sven it...it’s me...Hi- Hiccup,” he choked out, but Sven either didn’t understand or didn’t care to listen. Sven - no, the creature that looked like Sven, grabbed Hiccup’s bloody hand, ready to bite and drain him dead. The hand around his throat tightened and Hiccup let out a voiceless scream, waiting for the sharp pain to come - but it never did. 

Instead Sven was suddenly knocked off his feet and sent flying across the street. 

Hiccup sagged down against the wall, chest heaving and coughing. He jumped when a hand was suddenly at his shoulder.

“Hey, you alright?” It was Tuffnut. He and his sister had been hiding the closest to him and Arkin. 

“Y-yeah...I’m fine…” Hiccup rubbed at his aching neck, ignoring the look of concern Tuff gave him. His eyes were fixed on the two bodies that ended up in a roll on the street, moving at such a speed that he could hardly tell where one body ended and the other began.

Voices echoed from three different directions followed by quick footsteps as the gang rushed towards the fighting vampires. 

Hiccup’s heart beat frantically and before he knew it, he was on his foot and prosthetic. “We cannot kill him,” he uttered breathlessly. 

“What?” Tuffnut’s eyes widened in bewilderment. 

“That’s Sven, Tuff, the calm sheep loving guy who served us hot cocoa after we spent a whole day out in the snow,” Hiccup’s voice was shaking as he spoke. He couldn’t believe this. Why Sven? How? 

A few feet away Arkin took a hard kick to his stomach, was flung across the street and came down hard on his back. Within a second he was back at his feet as if nothing had happened, his pupils blown wide and fangs exposed in a threatening snarl. 

Sven bared his teeth in an equal measure and Hiccup shuddered at the inhuman growl that left his throat. The sunken cheeks and blood red eyes indicated he hadn’t fed in a while and now his hunger was driving him mad. 

But it was not his fault. 

Hiccup’s face hardened in determination. “There’s got to be another way.” 

“Are you bonkers or what?” Tuff grabbed Hiccup by his shoulders, holding him back and shaking him as though to bring him back to his senses. “That _thing_ isn’t Sven, not anymore.” 

“Let me go, Tuff!” Hiccup wriggled free from his friend’s grasp when Dagur raised his crossbow and aimed. “No! Dagur, wait!”

But Dagur didn’t. 

The silver spiked arrow sizzled through the air, but Sven with his sharpened senses saw it coming and flung himself to the side, the arrow missing him by an inch. Dagur cursed under his breath. 

Blinded by rage and hunger Sven spun around, as though looking for the easiest prey when his eyes fell on Fishlegs. With an angry growl he rushed forward. Fishlegs let out a panicked squeak, stretching out his stake holding hand as if that alone would help him.

“Oh no, you don’t!” Astrid yelled as she lunged forward, axe raised for an obvious overhead strike but this only seemed to infuriate the vampire further. It all went very fast. In a swift movement Sven got hold of the handle of the axe and Astrid only had so much time to scream before she was hurled across the street into the side of a parked SUV.

Even from the distance, Hiccup heard the metallic thud and the shattering of glass.

“Astrid!” He was running before his mind caught up with his feet. Astrid’s eyes widened in shock before she sagged down onto the ground and moved no more.

Hiccup came down to his knees next to her, ignoring the shards that dug painfully into his skin. When he cradled her head he could feel the hot stickiness of blood. For a moment, panic gripped him but then he noticed the gentle rise and fall of her chest. _Thank the gods!_

“Astrid,” he said again, softer, stroking a stray hair behind her ear, “I’ve got you.” 

Behind him the voices of his friends mingled to a choir of yells and curses. Hiccup turned his head. 

Sven was cornered, his red eyes not focused on prey anymore but frantically looking around for a means of escape, and found it. 

An unsuspecting neighbour pulled his van around the corner just at the wrong moment, the flashers appeared almost blinding in the darkness. Hiccup raised his hand, trying to shield off the light. 

The van came to an abrupt halt, brakes screeching and Sven didn’t waste a second. He took advantage of the gang’s momentarily blindness and rushed over to the car, ready to haul the shocked driver out of his seat. 

“Go! Leave!” Heather cried out, but the man was paralyzed by fear. 

Sven’s fingers touched the door when Arkin launched himself across the street and grabbed the other vampire around the knees, causing him to topple and crash hard onto the asphalt.

“Move, you fool!” Arkin yelled and finally the man stumbled out of his car, not bothering to take his keys or close the door he ran back down the street as fast as his feet could carry him. Sven tried to knock Arkin off, the blonde vampire had to bring up all his strength to hold him down. He might be the older vampire, but unlike his kind, he only fed from animals and thus had to forfeit the full potential of his strength. 

“Quickly!” he shouted, trying to hold Sven down with his bodyweight. The vampire was making sounds that sounded almost animalistic, was twisting and writhing in clawing. “Bind him!” 

“We’ll hit you both if we—” Heather cried, but Arkin cut her off. 

“It doesn’t matter!” he yelled, hissing when Sven managed to turn them over, sharp fingernails raking over his shoulder, tearing through the leather of Arkin’s jacket. “Just do it!” 

Hiccup raised his head just in time to see Heather detach her gun from her back and fire. Arkin yanked Sven to his knees. 

Both vampires hissed in pain as the chain bola wrapped around their bodies, trapping Sven with his back to Arkin’s chest. Arkin had told the truth when he said some vampires managed to break through chains if they weren’t chosen wisely, that’s why the gang used pure silver chains interlaced with wild rose branches. It rendered the vampire’s strength useless. Better safe than sorry. 

“Hah! Got you, bastard!” Dagur strode over to the trapped vampires, crossbow raised and his lips curled in a cruel smirk. “Oh how I wish to impale you both,” he sneered at Arkin whose face contorted in discomfort as Sven tossed his head back with such force that if possible he would have broken his nose. “Kill two monsters with one stone, wouldn’t that be lovely?” 

Arkin glared. “Stop playing around and get the job done.” His jaw worked tightly around the words. 

Dagur mock pouted. “Aw, is little Mr. Vampire sensitive? Go on then, punch me, no? Well then you’ll have to deal with me doing it my way!” 

The others gathered around Dagur, only Heather crouched down next to Hiccup and touched Astrid’s cheek. She was still unconscious. 

Hiccup watched Sven increase his struggles as Dagur aimed his weapon at his chest. For a moment, his mind was blank. Then he placed Astrid’s head into Heather’s lap and rushed over.

“Wait!” he cried out, “Wait, we can’t kill him!”

Dagur started to laugh, a mocking sound as he turned fractionally towards him. “Have you hit your head too hard, brother? That thing nearly killed you!” 

Anger rushed through his veins at Dagur’s words. Hiccup crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked down at the two vampires. Arkin’s forehead was creased in concern, but Hiccup barely noticed it. His eyes were fixed on Sven who was watching him with half-lidded eyes of scarlet, an intent and covetous stare. The vampire's nostrils flared and Hiccup pressed his hand into a fist. He could still feel the blood on his palm. To Sven he probably smelled like a snack, but still… Hiccup gave himself a little shake.

“He’s not a thing,” he said, looking at each of his friends in turn, “This is Sven. You know him, all of you. He’s one of our neighbours, I don’t want to kill him.”

“Well technically he’s already dead…” Fishlegs uttered, shifting from one foot to the other. 

“You know what I mean,” Hiccup shot back.

“One way or another we all wind up dead,” Arkin said, his eyes on Hiccup who swallowed thickly, “The when and how is the only thing we do not know, but no one can outrun fate.” 

“I am with Hiccup.” 

All heads turned to Snotlout who stood a few feet back, expression hard and eyes narrowed. 

Dagur gave an indignant snort. “What? And here I thought you have potential, Snotface.” 

Snotlout’s cheeks took on color, but he had already decided to be brave and speak his mind so he wouldn’t step back now. 

“I’m just sayin'…” he faltered, took a deep breath and started again. “Remember the newspaper? Sven was part of the missing men...he and my dad, they play table tennis together and now Sven is a vampire...I mean we should question him before we kill him...he has to know where my dad is...if he...if…” 

Tuffnut put his hand on Snotlout’s shoulder. “I agree, perhaps Sven or whatever remained of him, can tell us who turned him and what happened to the others.”

“Buzzkill! Alright, fine,” Dagur took a step forward, pressed the tip of his arrow against Sven’s pale forehead. “Who turned you? Talk vampire!” 

“Wait, Dagur,” Hiccup touched Dagur’s arm in a pacifying manner, “Let me?” 

The redhead grumbled under his breath, but stepped aside. Hiccup crouched down in front of Sven. “Hello Sven, do you remember me now? I’m Hiccup. Can you tell me who turned you? Are there more vampires in Berk? What about Spitelout and Bucket and Mulch?” 

His words seemed to shake Sven out of his hunger maddened state and finally he tore his eyes from Hiccup’s bloody hand. His face contorted as if thinking about what happened to him was causing him physical pain, his body trembled visibly in his bonds and he opened his mouth.

“Eram quod es, eris quod sum,” he rasped, as if he hadn’t used his voice in a long while. Arkin tensed visibly at hearing those words. 

Hiccup tilted his head and frowned. “What?” 

The vampire tried again, fighting for every word it seemed. “I can smell...they are here…they kill…”

Hiccup shook his head, not understanding. He stared at the vampire before him when he suddenly glimpsed something dark, a tattoo just beneath Sven’s left ear. Wait, he had seen this before, where had he seen this before?

“Who? Who did this to you?” he asked, desperate for Sven to speak more clearly. 

Somewhere behind them a twig snapped. 

Ruffnut spun around, alarmed. She squinted her eyes. They were not alone. A dark hooded figure hid in the shadows of the trees, at first it was just standing there, watching, but then Ruffnut saw something silver glinting in the pale moonlight. 

“Hiccup! Watch out!” she cried, a second too late. 

Sudden pain flared in Hiccup’s shoulder, his eyes widened in shock as he looked down at himself. Blood soaked into his shirt, just below his shoulder. Someone screamed and it took several moments for Hiccup to realize that it was him. He sagged forward, clutching his arm to his chest. There was a ringing in his ears. 

Someone hauled him up by his other arm, urging him to run as his friends scattered. Hiccup’s vision grew blurry.

More shots, coming from different directions. Screams. 

Sven’s words echoed through Hiccup’s mind as his feet struggled to keep moving. 

They are here. They kill. 

Then the world turned black. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The latin quote will be revealed in the next chapter :)


End file.
